


Watching the RainFall

by MistyMomentzz



Series: The World “Beyond” Us [2]
Category: Death Note: Another Note
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-09-30 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17215733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMomentzz/pseuds/MistyMomentzz
Summary: “Rain itself is a perfect example to put in a story. A lot of poets and authors use it as a metaphor for emotions or to describe a characteristic of a person in a metaphoric sense or the atmosphere of the setting in the story. That’s why I love when it rains it reminds me of what to put in my story” Aubre explained while looking at the glass windows. To





	Watching the RainFall

“Hey Linda did you see A anywhere she was supposed to meet me somewhere an hour ago" The older boy with short curly hair that obviously looked like it wasn't washed or combed it in a while asked little girl known as Linda. If she seen his friend. Linda looked at him and simply nodded a "no" and went back to her task. He let out a sigh and then walked out to look for his friend himself. It's been awhile since he and A or Aubre is what he calls her by spoke to each other. They haven’t hunged out that often because of the studying A had to put up with to become the next L. She would often distance herself from the older boy known as Beyond because she had so much to work on.

  They had been best friends since they were young kids, and he had been the only person that she had ever been good friends with. Aubre’s dream was to become a poet or an author but when she was told that she was going to become the next L all her dreams were thrown out the window.Her only choice now was to learn how to become the L and to her that’s all that matters.Beyond on the other had no clue if he wanted to be the L next or not he was considering of running away but even so what would he do. He could go into film or theatre. Still there are schools that wouldn’t just pick up anybody off the streets like him you had to be already enrolled in school for that. Both Beyond and A were struggling to decide whether or not they would want to be L. Beyond and A we’re to only ones who could do this and the fear of either of them dying or failing we’re high, I mean there

   were replaceable in fact if A died B would replace her and if he died before A he would be replaced to by another student. Life at Wammy’s House was never fair for them and ever since they were given the position of L it was a lot more harder. Aubre only seen L once and that was when she 14 now she was 19 now and ever since she questioned if looking up to he was worth it,She never saw him again with B he had seen him too he was only 13 at the time and to B L was nothing special to him, L was just another one of thoses so called “heros” kids would look up to in storybooks. B didn’t want to look up to a person like that especially now that him and A we’re just replacements. As Beyond was walking toward Aubre’s door he decided probably now was not the best time to disturb her but there was nothing wrong with checking if she was ok.

  He knocked on her door no answer, he tried again no answer and again finally he heard a faint voice saying “Come in, the door is unlocked” on the other side. He opened it and there was Aubre sitting in her desk with piles of work sheets and notebooks,cups of coffee on the floor and an a big desktop with some kind of word document program opened up. Aubre’s room was a mess and who could really blame her.She had no time to clean, sleep or even hangout with B it wasn’t fair for her.She wanted to be like every normal kid she saw at the park just running around and playing with there friends and making choices of what they wanted be in the the future,while she was cooped up in her room struggling to past these exams and barely having a choice rather or not she wanted to be L.B entered her room extra carefully so he wouldn’t knock down the coffee mugs that were piled up on the floor next to the door he stepped over them and walked towards Aubre typing up a paragraph on her computer."Sorry, I have an 20 page essay about this homicde case.That I have to finish today and I’m only on my 15’th page. So I can’t hangout with you today B” Aubre continued typing her paragraph and never looking away from the screen. B looked at Aubre and sigh, then put a hand on her left shoulder. She then stopped typing and turned her head to look up at B’s face , his reddish-brown eyes meeting her light brown ones.He was about to open his mouth to say something but then closed it.B wanted to tell her more about himself then she already knew,he wanted to tell her about the shinigami eyes and how he saw her lifespan but he knew it was going to make her avoid him if she believed him then that would make her afraid of him. That's something he would like to avoid.

 

 He looked at her straight into her light brown eyes he open his mouth again to say something but it failed. He slide his hand off Aubre’s shoulder and turned around and walked away from her and towards the door, before he left he gestured a "come here" with his hand while exiting her room. As B walked away Aubre seem to get the gesture and joined him walking in the halls. She followed him upstairs to where the glass windows are, there B sat on the bench that were in front of the windows. From the looks of outside and the water that was on the outside of the window it looked to be raining.They both sat down on the bench and looked at the rain pouring outside. Aubre moves closer to him."You know B, “Rain itself is a good idea to put in a story. A lot of poets and authors use it as a metaphor for emotions or to describe a characteristic of a person in a metaphoric sense or the atmosphere of the setting in the story. That’s why I love when it rains it gives me inspiration of what to put in my stories” Aubre explained while looking out the window watching the rain pour everywhere in the towns and forests that grew around the orphanage.She look so peaceful looking at rain.He walked up to her and joined her.”You know I was thinking of running away and never coming back to this place but I don’t know if I should. I mean we can leave this place Aubre. No one can stop us if we do. I mean Roger would find someone else to be the next L. We wouldn’t have to worry- B was cut off by a bang on the glass. It seem to come from Aubre as her fist punched to glass of the window.Her bangs were covering her eyes.”You don’t understand B. It not like I have a choice. I can’t runaway from all this. not when I have a lot to catch up on. You might not think there isn’t anyone who cares if we succeed or not but there is. We are the future of L and if we screw this up. We set a bad example for everyone here at Wammy’s.If I screw this up I well be know as a failure and not a successor. I know I sound selfish B but it’s the truth the same goes for you too. If you want to screw this up for yourself B then go had and runaway without me.Running away is not an option I’m sorry” Aubre turn to walk away until B responsed back to her.”Your right. It is wrong of me to just suggest that as a way of solving our problems but Aubre I can see that you’re not happy. You’re miserable here and you pressuring yourself to become L is not going to make a difference.

  You staying here is  only making you worst. I...I just hate to see you like this...and I know I might sound cheesy for saying this but It’s because ...I love you.... so much Aubre and not as a friend but as a lover. You mean everything to me and to see like this hurts me and I’m pretty it hurt’s you too. Please think about it, you don’t have runaway with me it’s up to you” With that B wiped the water from his eyes with his hands and proceeded to walk away from Aubre when all of a sudden he felt a tugging on his sleeve he turned around and saw Aubre’s light brown eyes that were filled with tears steaming down from her cheeks. She hugged B and he hugged her back. He released her and they both stared at each other.reddish-brown eyes metting Aubre’s light brown ones B saw the sadness in her eyes and he knew  she was hurting and if he her left here he would regret it and hate himself.”You look so beautiful when your happy Aubre.Please stay like this for me I don’t want to see you sad,I miss being able to hangout with you a lot now it’s not the same but I can’t stop you from doing what you want to do” As B was about to leave Aubre stopped him again by tugging on B’s sleeve.”Before you leave can I kiss you just in case you don’t see me anymore. “I love you as well B.From the moment I became friends with you and when our friendship grew I knew there was some kind of connection between us that I never knew but when I heard you confessed to me It left me speechless. I always loved you B and it upsets me that this is the only time I can say it is when I’m hurting”Aubre spoke a bit more softly. B stared at her and saw the sorrow in her eye and whispered a “yes” and let her hand cupped his face and pulled him closer to her lips.As soft lips met soft lips the connections between them was inseparable. Oneck they finish their kiss Aubre give B a quick hug and after that walked downstairs and waved to B a goodbye. B wat he'd her disappear down the end of the steps. He was left with a painful thought that when across his mind.

I’m sorry Aubre.I can’t save you.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was my first A/Beyond oneshot. It not best but I tried and ways I love these two and I had to write about them.
> 
> Thanks for reading my oneshot and hopefully there will be more on the future.


End file.
